1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device formed by a plating method and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor device using the plating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method using a wet film formation technique in a manufacturing process of a flat panel display, a semiconductor integrated circuit, and the like has been considered. For example, a metal film has been attempted to be formed by adopting a plating method as a wet film formation technique (for example, Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-032086).